


BAMF Lance, Immediately Followed By Soft Klance

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curly-Haired! Lance, First Kiss, Freckled! Lance, Getting Together, Glasses-Wearing Lance, I know this isn't how the season goes but my story my rules, I know those are jarring right after another but he's BOTH okay, Injury, Keith has so much faith in Lance, Kissing, Kosmo isn't in this but imagine he's vibing with Krolia, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is literally the best, Lance deserves it, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Set after Keith comes back from the blade, Sharing a Bed, Shiro deserves a rest so I gave it to him, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), They build each other up, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this very very soft Klance. Sorry it took so long to get out, I've been having trouble motivating lately. This also got away from me, very quickly. Did not mean to write this much. :\ Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any requests or questions in the comments! Bye peoples!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	BAMF Lance, Immediately Followed By Soft Klance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer_Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Thorn/gifts).



Keith sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, in search of a snack. After getting back from the Blade of Marmora, things had been chaotic. He hadn't had time to catch up with anyone, but things had finally calmed down and he was planning on going to the common room to catch up with everyone after he got his snack.

Shiro and Matt walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Keith smiled at them, happy his brother had finally found some stability. While Keith was gone, Kuron was taken care of, but Shiro was starting to feel the stress of being a leader. He was still the black paladin, but Lance had been stepping up for him. A lot. When they found Matt, he and Shiro ad immediately bonded, and not soon after started dating. Normally, Keith would've been wary, but he had known Matt before Shiro had been captured, and he was a good guy. Keith trusted him, and that's saying a lot.

Shiro whispered something to Matt, who nodded and placed a kiss on Shiro's cheek before leaving. 

Shiro cleared his throat, then said, "So, as you know by now, I haven't been much of a leader recently."

Keith's eyes widened. "Shiro, it's fine. We all know that you-"

Shiro held up a hand to stop him. "I know. Which is why I've decided to step down from the position of black paladin. And I want you to take my place."

Keith's mouth parted open slightly, and he sucked in a quick breath. "Shiro I, I'm flattered but, I really don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm honestly not in the right place right now to have something like that on me. I just got mom back, and you and I both know that I'm kind of a loner. It'd be too much on me, Shiro."

Shiro dragged a hand down his face. "I-okay. I get that. But I need a new black paladin. Are you sure that you can't do it?"

Keith nodded. "I'm sorry. Just, not right now." Keith's mind flicked back to their last battle, watching Lance calling the shots and lead the team. "Although, I have an idea of who could step up."

"Really?" Keith nodded again, and Shiro tilted his head. "Who?"

Keith chuckled. He felt like it was obvious. "Lance, clearly. I might have only been back for a week or so, but Lance has really stepped up. He's a natural born leader, and he has a clear head when making important decisions. He's matured a lot since we got thrown into this mess, and he deserves his chance to make a difference. Give him that chance."

Shiro's mouth quirked up in a half smile, walking over to Keith and clapping his shoulder. "I should've known you were gonna say that. You've matured a lot, too, Keith. And get some rest tonight. We'll all be here tomorrow morning."

Keith wondered if Shiro had been reading his mind, smiling and sending him a smile. "Thanks, Shiro. I'll see you in the morning."

Shiro walked out of the kitchen, sending Keith a little wave over his shoulder. Keith waved back, finishing the few pretzels he had grabbed from the pantry. Well, "pretzels". They were crunchy and salty, so Keith called them pretzels. 

Keith walked out of the kitchen, feeling exhaustion creep into his system. He got to his room and flopped into bed, pulling the blankets around him and sighing. He was finally home.

* * *

Lance stretched his arms over his head, padding his way to the kitchen. He was completely worn out from the last mission, and just wanted to get a glass of water before heading to bed. He was about to head in when Matt walked out.

"Hey, quick warning, don't go in there until you see Shiro walk out." Matt smiled at Lance, then walked past.

Lance hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation after that, he just saw Keith and got distracted. He's too pretty for his own good.

Lance had missed Keith, a lot. He was disappointed when Keith had brushed him off, but he had come back and apologized later that day, and they made up. Lance had finally gotten that hug he wanted.

So when he realized Shiro was offering him the position of black paladin, Lance went to leave. 

And then Keith turned it down.

Lance paused, leaning his back against the wall right outside the kitchen. 

Lance easily recognized Keith's voice as he said, "Lance, clearly. I might have only been back for a week or so, but Lance has really stepped up. He's a natural born leader, and he has a clear head when making important decisions. He's matured a lot since we got thrown into this mess, and he deserves his chance to make a difference. Give him that chance."

Lance felt his face heat up, knowing he was going red. Lance heard Shiro and Keith getting ready to head out, so he dashed to his room.

He closed the door and leaned against it, his mind swirling. He had never heard Keith so outwardly praise someone, never mind _Lance._

A wave of guilt washed over him. He shouldn't have listened in. It was wrong. 

Lance sighed as he turned around, heading to Keith's room with the intention of apologizing. However, as he walked, the words swam around Lance. Was that really how Keith felt?

So when Lance got to his door and knocked on it quickly, and Keith came out with a small smile on his face, instead of apologizing, the words that came out of his mouth were, "Did you mean it?"

Keith's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

Lance flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I overheard your conversation with Shiro, which I'm really sorry about, by the way, and I heard all the things you said about me and just. Did you mean it?"

"Oh," Keith's cheek became dusted with a pretty shade of pink. "Yeah, of course I did. You really have grown into the position of a leader, and I think you'd make a great black paladin."

Keith sent a wide grin up at Lance, and it melted Lance's heart. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith before his brain really processed the action, and Keith made a small noise of surprise. Lance was about to pull away when the tension in Keith melted, and he brought his hands up around Lance's waist. 

"Thank you, Keith," Lance whispered into Keith's hair.

Lance could feel Keith's smile where it was pressed into his neck. "Anytime you need, Lance."

* * *

Keith pulled out the hard drive and plugged it into the computer, downloading the file they needed. Keith cursed when he saw that it was going to take three minutes, knowing that they had a limited amount of time before someone noticed their presence. 

"Guys, I've got three minutes before this'll be downloaded," Keith hissed into the comm, trying to keep his voice down while clicking around on the computer, seeing if there was some way to speed it up.

"Shit. Okay, I'm heading over there right now, don't die in the next minute." Keith could hear Lance moving quickly through the halls on the other side of the comm.

Keith chuckled. "I'll try."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds, before Keith realized it was _too_ quiet.

Keith spun around in time to see the sentry take his shot, and Keith cried out as he was hit in the middle of his left thigh. He immediately crumpled to the floor, pain rolling over him in waves. Keith reached for his bayard, transforming it into the rifle Lance had been teaching him to use. He was about to take his shot when the sentry got hit in the head, falling to the floor. 

Lance came running into the room, dashing over to Keith on the floor. He put his bayard away as he takes stock of Keith's wound.

"Oh, _Keith,"_ Lance's voice was soft with worry, as he looked into Keith's eyes.

"C'mon. Grab the drive then let's get the hell out of here," Keith said as he tore off some fabric around the wound, then tied it tight around his thigh. He grit his teeth in pain, but knew he needed the pressure on the injury. 

Lance stood up and yanked the drive out of the computer then shoved it in a pocket on his armor. He then knelt down and brought one of Keith's arms around his shoulder, hauling him up onto his good leg. Lance wrapped his other arm around Keith's waist so he was steady, then starting leading them out of the room.

They make it approximately five steps before getting ambushed.

A sentry rounded the corner, giving Lance and Keith no time to hide. Lance dropped Keith onto the floor, somehow hastily and gently, then ran at him with his sword drawn. The sentry sliced through where Lance had been, who easily sidestepped and cut through the sentry. It dropped to the floor, only for five more to round the corner. Keith watched on in awe as Lance took them all down, one by one, with what looked to be no effort. Lance's face was pulled into a small smirk, looking like he was enjoying himself. 

Keith was snapped out of his admiration when a sentry appeared that Lance couldn't see. Keith's hand went to his bayard before his brain had registered the movement, and he shot the sentry right in the head with the rifle that had appeared in his hand. 

Lance looked back towards Keith in shock, who sent him a smirk. Keith shot another sentry that had come up to Lance while he was distracted, then shouted at Lance, "Get your head in the game, samurai!"

Lance barked out a laugh then turned back to the fight. "Cover my back, sharpshooter!"

Lance takes down the last three sentries then checks around the corner to make sure no more are coming. He runs over to Keith and scoops him up of the ground, carrying him bridal style.

Keith hissed as his leg was jostled around now, suddenly more aware of it now that they were moving. 

Lance flinched as he kept moving through the halls. "You okay?"

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"Hey, is everyone off the ship?" Lance spoke into his comm, stopping against a wall and readjusting Keith gently.

Keith heard the confirmations coming through the comm, and Lance looked down to him to say, "This is an exterior wall. I'm gonna get Black to break through. Seal up your helmet."

Keith nodded and clicked the button on his helmet, sealing himself up quickly. 

Lance looked down at Keith and nodded once, and Keith braced himself.

Not a moment later, Black broke through wall, causing the entire ship to shake. Lance clutched Keith to his chest tightly, turning so his back was to the blast. Keith had barely registered the explosion before Lance was flying them out to Black. 

Lance landed and ran into the lion, settling into the pilot's seat with Keith sitting sideways in his lap. Lance got Black to fly them back to the castle on auto-pilot, and began to fret over Keith.

"Are you nauseous? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" Lance took his helmet off after taking off Keith's, and moved his hands to Keith's waist, repositioning him on his lap.

Keith smiled weakly up at Lance. "I'm not nauseous. My leg hurts like a bitch, though."

Lance laughed slightly and looked down at Keith with an awful fond expression. "I'm glad you're okay. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Keith returned the look, reaching up to cup Lance's cheek. "Not going anywhere any time soon."

Lance flushed prettily, and looked like he was about to say something when Black docked, and Lance immediately picked Keith up once again.

Lance dashed out from the lion and ran in the direction of the med bay.

When he got there, the rest of the team was already there, and cleared a line to the healing pods. 

In less than a minute, they were all waving to Keith as the pod door shut.

Lance sighed and leaned on the wall, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He had been tense since Keith had gotten shot, and was a complete ball of stress at this point.

"Hey, he'll be okay, Lance. You did really good." Hunk comforted Lance and clapped him on the shoulder, which made Lance smile at him.

"Thanks Hunk. I'm still gonna worry, though. It's in my nature." Lance looked over to the pod, his face twisting in concern.

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, then back to Lance as Pidge spoke up, "I know you won't wanna leave Keith's side until he comes out, but you've gotta take care of yourself. You should go change, get food, shower and shit before you camp out here."

Lance sighed and nodded, slowly padding out of the room. He showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, along with his glasses. He usually wore his contacts, but he couldn't be bothered. He couldn't be bothered to do his beauty routine that hid his freckles or straightened his hair, either. He grabbed all of the blankets and pillows from his room and the linen closet, a few books, and his laptop before going back to the med bay. He dropped it all in front of Keith's pod, arranging the blankets in a sort of bed. He climbed in the looked up at the pod, remembering how cold and scared he always was when he got out. He got back up and walked to Keith's room, entering in his code. Keith had told him a week or so ago when they were hanging out, and Lance had memorized it.

Lance stepped into his room and went to his closet, quickly grabbing his "comfort clothes". They were a pair of small athletic shorts and a giant red hoodie, and Lance made sure to grab some ponytail holders on his way out.

Lance made his way back to the med bay, and folded the clothes neatly before putting them near the pod. Lance made his way back into the pile of blankets, adjusting them around himself before he was comfortable. He shot a quick text to Hunk, asking him for food, then got out his laptop to write up the battle report.

Lance could feel his hair curling as he wrote out the report, munching on the dinner Hunk had so kindly brought him. He yawned, and decided to stop for the day. He pulled his glasses off his face and placed them out of harm's way, as well as he computer, phone, and books. 

Lance moved around until he was comfy, ending with him facing Keith's pod.

Lance put his hand on the glass gently, and uttered out to the silent room, 

" _Goodnight, Keith."_

* * *

A few days later, right after everyone had gone to bed, Keith stumbles out of the pod.

He blinks quickly, trying to wake himself up. His eyes catch on a form on the floor, curled up in a shit ton of blankets, reading a book and yawning. 

His mind barely registered the fact that it was Lance before said form was shooting off the ground and engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

When asked later, Keith would deny the squeak of surprise, but Lance could confirm it.

Keith sighed after the initial shock and nuzzled into Lance's shoulder. Lance was warm and smelled nice and Keith was cold and hated the smell of the med bay.

Keith barely kept in a whine when Lance pulled away, but was relieved when Lance kept his arms around his waist.

"I was so worried! You're scared the shit out of me, man. Don't ever do that again," Lance said sternly as he looked directly in Keith's eyes.

Keith _meant_ to say something like a confirmation, but his brain was in another place. "You have glasses?"

Lance looked caught off guard, bringing one of his hands from Keith's waist to rub the back of his neck. "Well, yeah but-"

"And curly hair?" Keith pressed forward, his eyes wide in awe.

Lance flushed. " _Yes,_ okay, just-"

Keith knew he should stop, but now that he was this close, there was one more thing he noticed. "And _freckles_?"

Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands, and Keith longed for the warmth of them again. " _Yes, okay._ I wear contacts and straighten my hair and cover my freckles with makeup. Happy now?"

Keith could hear the barely contained emotion in his voice, and felt bad. He slid his hand up one of Lance's hands and grabbed his wrist, easing his hands away from his face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you. I just don't know why you'd hide all this. I think you look good."

Lance blushed once again, smiling at Keith. Keith was about to say something else when he noticed the pile of blankets and pillows, and a noise of confusion escaped his throat before he had the chance to stop it.

Lance followed his line of sight. "Ah, yeah. I kinda camped out here waiting for you. I've been in the pod enough times to know that coming out alone is fucking _scary,_ and I don't want anyone, especially you, to go through that."

Keith was at a loss for words. "Lance..." except for one, it seemed. 

Lance sent a gentle smile his way, before his face lit up. "Oh! I also brought you some clothes to change into. I'm sure you don't want to stay in the pod suit any longer than absolutely necessary."

Keith turned to where Lance pointed, seeing his favorite clothes stacked in a corner. 

Keith laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I- _wow, Lance._ I've never felt better after getting shot."

Lance threw his head back as he laughed, filling up the empty room.

Keith stretched quickly, then let out a sigh as he dropped his arms back down. "How about this, you go grab all the things from the kitchen that resemble junk food, and I'll get changed into these clothes you so kindly brought me, then we can hang out for a while. Sound good?"

Lance smiled and nodded, before going over to the kitchen. Keith stripped and pulled on the other clothes, basking in the warmth of the hoodie. The bottom went down to the hem of his shorts, which rested high on his thighs. 

Keith started gathering up the blankets, bookmarking Lance's place and putting his book with his computer and things. He thought the little nest Lance had made was adorable, but he really wanted to rest on a bed. He got most of it on his shoulders and under his arms when he heard a quiet, "Keith?" and turned around.

Lance was standing in the doorway with a few bags in his hands, filled to the brim with food. Lance snickered as Keith turned around, and Keith knew he probably looked ridiculous. "Yes, Lance? What seems to be the problem?"

At this Lance started full out laughing, bracing his weight against the door. Keith laughed as well, trying his hardest to keep all the blankets secured. 

"The blanket nest you made was great, I just really want a bed right now," Keith said as they finally calmed down.

Lance smiled and adjusted his grip on the bags. "C'mon, we'll hang out in my room. I figured out how to switch the bed from a twin to a king, and its _awesome._ "

Keith laughed and started waddling out of the room, knowing they'd have to make another trip before settling down. 

Keith flopped onto Lance's bed, which was much bigger than Keith's own. The blankets spilled around him and he heard Lance laugh above him. 

"I'll go get the pillows from the med bay and leave a note so the team doesn't panic, and you go get all the blankets, pillows, and comfort items from your room." Lance drops the food onto the floor by his bed, and starts arranging the blankets.

Keith's face tilted in confusion. "Comfort items?"

Lance turned around, one hand on his hip as he waved the other around in front of him. "Yeah, comfort items! Like, a stuffed animal, or a pair of fuzzy socks! Stuff like that."

Keith nodded, then turned around and headed out, going back to his room to get some things. 

Lance pulled back his comforter and sheets, then spread a few blankets out underneath. It would make the bed more comfy for them. Lance then took a big body pillow and put it against the headboard, then spread out some other pillows against it.

Lance heard his door _woosh_ open, and turned to see Keith standing in the middle of his room, cradling some blankets and pillows in his hands. The blankets fell all the way to the floor, and Keith looked positively _adorable_ looking over the top of them at Lance.

Lance chuckled as he padded over and started taking some of the blankets. "Let me help you with that."

Keith mumbled a thanks and handed them over, and Lance noticed as a small form fell out of the lump. Keith noticed as well and bent down to pick it up, and it was then that Lance noticed that something had changed when Keith went back to his room.

He was wearing _thigh-high fucking socks._

Lance made a choked noise, the black fabric went past his knees, with two white stripes right at the top. The black contrasted so beautifully against Keith's pale skin, and Lance had to painfully tear his gaze away when Keith was bent over. 

Lance turned away quickly, his face flushed red, and starting adding Keith's things to the bed. He put his pillow next to Lance's own, then spread one of his blankets over both of them. He placed a few more around, then put his hands on his hips, smiling at the nest.

Lance turned around, and his heart fluttered at the sight of Keith, in his big hoodie, thigh-high socks (which Lance still wasn't over), and a stuffed hippo clutched to his chest. He grabbed the bags of food and put them on the bed, then put his computer on the middle of the bed. 

Lance climbed in a settled in, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Keith climbed in and sat criss-cross, placing the hippo in his lap.

"Alright, it's movie time," Lance said as he clapped his hands together and grabbed his laptop, making Keith giggle ( _giggle!_ ) and shift until he was resting his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance was shocked by the move, but quickly relaxed into and rested his cheek on top of Keith's head. Keith hummed in approval, and Lance nuzzled down a little into Keith's head.

Lance started scrolling through their movie options. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't really care, you pick," Keith reached out for one of the bags of food as he said this, then got out something that resembled chocolate.

Lance looked down at Keith and snatched a piece of the chocolate, and Keith said a little 'hey!' before looking up and glaring at him. Lance chuckled and popped the chocolate in his mouth. "Here, I've been meaning to start this series, and now you can watch it with me!"

Keith smiled to himself. "Okay, start the first episode then."

About ten minutes in, Lance noticed slight tremors coming from the boy beside him. He turned to him, seeing a shiver go through Keith's body. Lance frowned. "Are you cold?"

Keith looked up and shrugged, then mumbled, "Yeah, a little, I guess."

Lance sighed. "Well that just won't do." 

Keith looked at Lance with questioning eyes as he pulled back and grabbed a blanket from behind them, wrapping one side around his own shoulders and throwing the other over Keith's. He then snakes his arm around Keith's waist, tucking him into his side and bundling them both up in the blanket.

Lance looked down at Keith and whispered, "Better?"

Keith smiled and flushed a little, then said back just as quietly, "Yeah. Thanks, Lance."

Lance returned the smile and tightened his hold on Keith, focusing back on the show as Keith squirmed around a little to get comfortable. He ended up basically hiding in Lance's side, pulling his legs up and leaning them slightly over Lance's.

As the first episode ended, Keith stretched out his legs and sighed, leaving his legs pressed against Lance's. 

"Y'know, I was right," Keith said as he put down the "chips" he was eating.

Lance turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Keith looked down into his lap and started playing with the hem of his hoodie. "I was right about you. You make a great black paladin. You're a natural born leader."

Lance made a little face in surprise, which contorted into self-doubt. "I don't know. Most of the time I feel like you would've done a better job."

Keith frowned and furrowed his brows, not liking the way Lance was talking about himself. "That's not true. There's a reason I didn't take the offer from Shiro, my mind is still trained towards being a lone wolf."

Lance shook his head. "But I don't take anything seriously. I'm not fit to be a leader."

Keith huffed and removed himself from Lance's side, then turned his body to face him. Before Lance was able to ask him what he was doing, Keith taking Lance's face in his palms and forcing Lance to look at him. "Lance, you're a great leader. You're able to take things seriously when you need to, and your battle strategies are genius. You care about the team _so much_ and the team is happier when you're around. You're perfect for this team."

Keith could feel Lance's cheeks heat up under his hands, and watched the red spread over his face and ears. Lance didn't have anything left to say, so he just smiled at Keith and said, "Thank you."

Keith, seemingly satisfied with his response, pats his cheek and sits back down, nudging his nose into the crook of Lance's neck. He throws his legs over Lance's, and Lance rests his hands on Keith's thighs. 

Lance wanted to bury his face in his hands and squeal, his heart was pounding from the attention Keith was giving him. 

Lance cleared his throat, then said, "Where'd you get shot?"

Keith looked up at Lance and then down at his legs, laying his hand over the middle of his left thigh. "The muscles are still a little stiff, but the pain's gone."

Lance hummed, then nudged Keith's hand out of the way. He laid his own hands where Keith's had just been, and started kneading into the meat of his thigh. 

Keith gasps as Lance's warm hands massage his thigh, and starts trembling from the sensation. He hides his face in Lance's neck, not wanting him to see the shade of red his face definitely was.

Lance notices this, and turns to nudge his nose into Keith's temple. "What's wrong, Keith?"

Keith shudders, not knowing how steady his voice is going to come out with Lance's big, warm hands still on him. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just... I kind of have, a _thing_ for people touching my thighs."

Lance freezes for a second before pulling his hands away like they've been burned, and starts rapid firing apologies. Keith feels something build up in his throat, and isn't able to stop the whine that escapes. 

Keith feels mortification wash over him, and he starts to get up from his spot. Lance's hands rush to his sides and pull him back down to his lap, then move to his thighs and start giving both his attention. Lance presses his mouth to Keith's ear, and whispers, "Stay."

Lance can _feel_ the shiver that wracks through Keith's body as his nose goes back into Lance's neck. "Okay."

From that point on, Keith _melts_ into Lance, allowing himself to bask in all the affection and attention he's getting from Lance. Keith starts to feel his eyelids droop, and he yawns into Lance's shoulder. Lance takes off his glasses and puts them on his bedside table, then leans back against the headboard, bringing Keith with him. They settle into the blankets and start drifting off, the show still playing in the background.

* * *

Keith slowly opens his eyes, letting out a little yawn. He feels a comforting warmth against his back, and looks down to see a tan arm wrapped around his waist. His own hand is resting on top of Lance's, and Keith smiles as he gently intertwines their fingers. 

Keith stretches all his muscles, then lets his body go lax and nuzzles back against Lance's chest. Keith hears Lance yawn and feels him drag his nose up Keith's neck, then presses a kiss to the skin under his ear.

Keith sucks in a small gasp, and Lance stiffens behind him. Lance's arm starts to retreat from his waist, but Keith catches his hand and pulls him back. Keith mimics Lance from last night, and whispers, "Stay."

Lance stays still for another minute before saying, "Okay," and wraps himself around Keith. Keith intertwines their fingers and rubs his thumb over Lance's. Lance's hand slips from Keith's grasp, and moves down to Keith's hip, where his hoodie has ridden up. Lance's palm smooths over Keith's waist, enjoying the warmth of Keith's skin.

Keith turns around in Lance's hold, which leaves their faces about two inches apart. Lance brings his hand up to cup Keith's cheek, and Keith leans into his palm. Lance starts leaning in, and stops until their lips are a breath apart. "Keith, can I kiss you?"

Keith nods, which nudges their noses together. Lance huffs out a little laugh, then leans forward and captures Keith's lips. Keith reaches up and tangles his fingers in Lance's hair, and presses his chest flush against Lance's. Lance gently moves his lips against Keith's, noting how soft Keith's lips are. Lance uses his hold on Keith's waist to pull him up onto his lap, and Keith hums in approval before tracing Lance's lips with his tongue. Lance parts his mouth slightly, letting Keith explore his mouth. Lance uses the distraction to snake his hands down to Keith's thighs, gripping them and kneading them in his hands. Keith pulls away and buries his face in Lance's neck, who laughs and keeps playing with Keith's thighs.

Lance feels Keith's breathing even out against his neck, and nudges his nose into Keith's temple to get him to come out from Lance's neck. Keith groans and pulls away enough to look at Lance, glaring at him. 

Lance chuckles at the look on Keith's face, and brings one hand up to rub his thumb against Keith's cheekbone. "Sorry, babe, just had to tell you something before you fell asleep again."

Keith sat up and braced himself on his arms beside Lance's head. "What is it, _babe?_ "

Lance smiled as Keith imitated him. "I just, what are we now? Cause I refuse to backtrack. I've loved you for _so long,_ Keith, I can't lose you now."

Keith looked taken aback, before he smiled _so soft_ and kissed Lance on the lips gently. "I've loved you for a long time, too, Lance. I'd never want to backtrack."

"Then be my boyfriend. Please?" Lance ran his hands up to the small of Keith's back, rubbing circles into his skin.

Keith smiled that soft smile at Lance again, and leaned forward to rub their noses together. "I would love to be your boyfriend Lance."

Lance laughed giddily, pressing a sweet kiss to Keith's lips. As he pulled away, he said, "You can go back to sleep now."

Keith let out a soft chuckle and kissed Lance's nose, then moved down, shifting so that he was only half on top of Lance. He reclaimed his spot in the crook of Lance's neck, laid one arm across Lance's middle, and tucked the other close to his chest. Lance tangled their legs together, then moved the blankets around so they were surrounded in warmth once again. Lance buried his nose in Keith's hair, then wrapped his arms around Keith's waist tightly.

Right before they both fell asleep, Lance whispered into Keith's hair, "I love you, sharpshooter."

Lance felt Keith's smile on his neck as he said, "I love you, too, samurai."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this very very soft Klance. Sorry it took so long to get out, I've been having trouble motivating lately. This also got away from me, very quickly. Did not mean to write this much. :\ Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any requests or questions in the comments! Bye peoples!


End file.
